Things are rarely as they appear!
by The Muse of Insanity
Summary: All those classic Beyblade moments. But are any of them what they are believed to be?
1. Chapter 1

_This will be a small collection of short, one passage stories. They are just an idea that I am trying. Please leave feedback, and any small suggestions in reviews._

* * *

><p>Brooklyn huddled in the corner, his head buried in his arms.<p>

"Just leave me alone" he whimpered "Just leave me alone"

A figure approached out of the darkness. Brooklyn tried to make himself smaller.

"Brooklyn" the figure said.

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE" Brooklyn screamed.

Garland looked down at his quivering team-mate.

"Come on, Brooklyn. Come downstairs. You know that it's your turn to take Ming Ming shopping."

Brooklyn shuddered and attempted to hide again.

"Just leave me alone..." he sobbed, as Garland dragged him out of his bedroom, and down towards the awaiting she-demon.

* * *

><p><em>Please will all suggestions focus around famous Beyblade moments. Thank you.<em>


	2. Chapter 2

_Another momentous moment, sadly torn down by me... Sorry. In this one we find out why Kai is so moody._

* * *

><p>Voltaire glared across the room at his grandson, who stood, with an irritated look on his face. Kai's scarf trailed on the floor, as he took a step forward, and prepared to speak.<p>

"We've been through this a thousand times Kai." Voltaire cut his grandson off, and for a moment almost felt hurt as he saw the anger flare up behind Kai's eyes. In the silence, Voltaire considered the particular scenario that he found himself in. He had always known that this day would come, when Kai would attempt to break away from his control. However, he had never thought that it would be like this.

"You cannot get a puppy. You're too young, and you wouldn't look after it properly." And with this Voltaire left. 5-year old Kai gazed sullenly at Voltaire's retreating back.

"Yeth, Granddaddy."

* * *

><p><em>So there you go. Kai had a lisp when he was a baby. If you don't like it, try to sue me. I am the author. I am <strong>God<strong> of this Fic. Please leave ideas and reviews. I will be putting up two of these every two days. Don't ask me why._


	3. Chapter 3

_Here we are again, another moment, another twist of veiwpoint. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Kai stood on the frozen lake, laughing at his defeated opponents. Tyson, Ray and Kenny stared at him, as he reveled in his victory over them all. Some sixth sense warned him of danger, and he jumped backwards, as Max attempted to ambush him. After a rapid exchange of attacks, Kai was still the last man standing. He burst out laughing again, the power, the adrenaline, the..<p>

THWACK!

Whiteness filled Kai's vision as he heard Hilary's triumphant voice.

"HAH. I won, I won, I beat you all."

Tyson groaned, and as Kai wiped the snow from his eyes, he cursed as he was forced to relinquish his title as Champion of snowball wars to Hilary. Tyson reached out an arm, and put it around Kai's back in consolation. Kai refused to react, as the large lump of ice Tyson had used, slid down his shirt, chilling him to the bone.

* * *

><p><em>Aww poor Kai. First he isn't allowed a puppy, and then loses his snowball title. Oh well. Please review!<em>


	4. Chapter 4

_And for your enjoyment (hopefully) I present another moment, butchered by me into something else. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Micheal jumped from the helicopter, and dropped towards the ground. He was completely relaxed. This would show all of the All-Stars who was the boss. He saw his target, getting larger by the second. He pulled the release cord, and his parachute deployed, slowing him down, as prepared to land. Suddenly, his quarter of the screen flashed red, and a message flashed up.<p>

You have been killed by SCORPIOBOY127. Re-spawn in 25 seconds

Michael glared at Eddie, who was lounging on his chair, grinning at Michael's irritation.

"Only make a jump when you know you can't be sniped. Its a basic rule of COD."

Michael dropped his controller in disgust, and marched out of the room. Eddie shrugged, and due to his lase in concentration, was killed by SNAKEintheSNOW. Over in Russia, Ian grinned, and used his shiny new nuke, winning the game.

* * *

><p><em>Not to sure about this one, but I think it works. I thought COD would be the sort of thing that Ian, Michael and Eddie would play. Next two up on Saturday. Please review!<em>


	5. Chapter 5

_Okay folks. Here is another moment I took great delight in ripping apart for you. Enjoy! _

* * *

><p>Tala lay in his hospital bed, unconscious. An oxygen mask was strapped to his face, and the only sign of life in him was a steady, slow movement of his chest. His body was covered in bandages, and several drip feeds lead into his body. Despite all of this, he still managed to look strong and powerful, almost graceful in his state of near death. Suddenly, his eyes snapped open.<p>

"Tyson!" he shouted, believing that Tyson was still in danger. He glanced over at the next bed along. Tyson lay unconscious next to him, and beyond that lay Max, Ray, and Daichi, all of whom were comatose. Tala realised that there were now two things he was never doing again. One was invite the Bladebreakers to a Blitzkreig Boys celebration, and the other was attempt to out drink Bryan. Tala shuddered and added another to that list. He was never going to try to hit on Hilary when drunk, since she was responsible for most of the bandages.

* * *

><p><em>Tala has probably kept true to that list ever since. And Ian probably never lets him forget it. Please review!<em>


	6. Chapter 6

_Hello! Here is probably the last set of these. I know it is sad, but I intend to start a large story next week. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Ming Ming and Crusher stood opposite Rick and Lee, glaring at them. The front of the Granger Dojo lay in ruins, and the sky was pitch black. Rick and Lee were exhausted, and Tyson looked on in shock as they continued to attempt to prevail against the two BEGA bladers. However, despite all the two unlikely allies determination, they were being beaten back. Kai tapped him on the shoulder. "I know this is your birthday party, but demanding a water fight outside, at 2 in the morning, after Oliver accidentally caused an earthquake with Uniceleon, is not the best idea you have had, and that is saying something." Tyson looked at his team-mate with hurt on his face.<p>

"You want me to stop it?"

"Only after I get you back for that ice" Kai grinned, then threw a water balloon from point blank range into Tyson's shocked face. As water dripped down the dragon bladers neck, he yelped, as Max and Ray emptied a huge bucket of ice cubes over the top of him

* * *

><p><em>I think this is precisely the sort of thing Tyson would do for his birthday. Ming Ming was invited to irritate Hilary. And apologies if I have misspelt Oliver's bitbeast. Please review! <em>


End file.
